Raging
by xXRealizationDawnsXx
Summary: Rage, a talent for only few. A talent that feeds them. An addition Sasuke needs for his newly acquired court and he wants the best. The best left there world a long time ago, his talents unparalleled. The war will begin and Naruto WILL fight. Yaoi SxN


xXRealizationDawnsXx

SASUNARU

This story will contain yaoi

It will have hot sweaty man sex

Disclaimer: No legal rights to the fabulous anime Naruto

BUT this story is MINE

PEACE Fools

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raging music, pouring, and each strum of the guitar and hit of the drums beat within your heart.

A shocking blonde with reds streaks and bloody red angled bangs hung in his pale face. Clouded blue eyes transferred every emotion into his music. Scream, sing, and fucking do what he does best.

Singing so high into the microphone, lulling the demons within the crowd, and screaming in such a rage to stir the beastial blood, the talent was rare and coveted in the world, and he was the first to leave their world and settle for Raging in human venues.

Demons where everywhere, and beat the shit out of any human or those of weaker fae blood who dared get in front of them.

Wine colored eyes now glared at the crowd and he broke the lull of his sweet voice into a heated vocal barrage of high screams into a low animalistic guttural growl.

…………………………………………………………..

Ebony eyes stared at the performer. A full length leather coat adorned his lithe frame, ebony hair fell over ivory skin in an aesthetic clash, fueling the senses and recognizing his beauty for the rare few in their world.

The stranger licked his pink lips in a knowing smirk, peeking white sharpness through his blush mouth.

'Oh, Naruto always did have a talent, awakening your true side with just his voice.'

Leaning against the back of the venue, piercing eyes closed and the sound of true music washed over the awaiting form.

Watching the beast awaken, every demon was sated here, and it was just with the conveyed and channeled emotion of the blonde's voice. Emotion fed them, and usually fed with murder and the toying of humans. But with just the few Ragers in the world, they could sate themselves for a week, but Ragers were few and far between.

The two who flanked the vampire, stared in awe at the one they came for. They didn't know he was that good, but if Sasuke had wanted to handpick him for their team, then he must've been. The proof was in front of them. The sweetness of his voice, the bitterness of his words, the sorrow in his tone, the anger when he screamed, the devestation when he growled, it was pure ecstasy.

The pink haired girl's emerald eyes rolled back and lids closed in feeling. It felt so _good. _Pink lips turned blood red and her palms turned the same.

Long blonde hair flowed around the curvaceous woman, and she felt the voice in her veins, her fae blood pumping. She felt her feature sharpen harshly and jagged teeth form.

…………………………………………………………………

The closing of their performance was incredible, every demon and fae satisfied, leaving the lead singer drained and in a total high himself. This show has actually turned out quite a few of the other society, it almost reminded him when he specifically performed for them, when he fought beside them, and let them use his talents for the better of their world.

'No more.' Pink lips sighed in relief of that fact. A same colored tongue slid over the fully exposed fangs.

'God I need blood.'

…………………………………………………………………

Naruto smoked the cigarette in pure disgust, senses screaming for something way different from it. When was the last he fed? Hell if he knew. The lean defined figure supported by the rough brick of the alley way behind him, and one skinny jean clad leg propped up. Fed up with the white monstrosity, he flicked it with a snarl on his pretty face into the cracked, stained concrete ground.

Glittering silver lip rings curved around plush lips, and the blonde stifled the urge to rip them out and taste the coppery blood of himself, but no value would that have to him, he need the blood of another. A pale hand still reached up to finger the piercings.

"Naruto."

"What." Kohl lined crystalline blue eyes turned toward the annoyance. There was no tolerance for an annoyance right now.

Surprise echoed all over his face. "What the FUCK are you doing here Sasuke." The pale hand fell from his snarling lips.

A same feeling startled the other two girls. How could he talk to Sasuke, like that? Sasuke was of high status! He was the Dark King for fucking sake.

The pretty blonde boy had no position to do that.

"Calm down, Ino and Sakura."

Sakura had her palms turned up to feed on the bloodshed she thought Ino would cause with her teeth.

"Ha, you bring petty fae to get me?" Blue eyes narrowed and he spat, "Fuck you Sasuke."

"Naruto, you know what I want, and I know what you want, for once our….goals, coincide."

Icy eyes widened impossibly and anger dropped from the angular face like a curtain.

……………………………………………………

Hope you like

Review

3


End file.
